Oups!
by Just Rockin
Summary: LilyJames AU Quand la maladresse et la malchance s'en mêlent, le résultat n'est pas toujours drôle... enfin, pas pour Lily!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Certains personnages sont a J.K.-la-maudite-chanceuse, mais les autres sont à MOI et ils sont pas touche!

La fic comporte 6 chapitres, terminés au manuscrit que je posterai si je le veux. Bon, ok, à tous les deux jours...(chanceux!)

CHAPITRE 1

Il va rappeler. C'est sûr, il va rappeler. Enfin, je crois. Non, je l'espère. Il est parti depuis 1 heure et je n'ai toujours aucun signe de vie de sa part. Mais il va rappeler.

&&&

Ok. Il n'a pas rappelé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je lui donne encore 24 heures. Il a besoin de temps, vous comprenez. Il ne peut quand même pas s'en aller juste comme sa, après m'avoir plaquée en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait plus, que je n'étais pas son genre. Ce n'est pas possible; on s'entendait si bien! Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas exactement LE petit ami parfait, mais je l'appréciais quand même. Et puis, de toutes façons, il va rappeler.

&&&

Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Mon dieu, il doit sûrement être sur un lit de mort s'il n'a pas rappelé. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il aurait conduit trop vite, en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais du me dire ces choses horribles et, le regard embrouillé par les larmes, il aurait eu un accident de voiture. Et, le pauvre, aurait perdu un bras ou une jambe. Donc, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : l'appeler pour lui souhaiter de guérir vite. Et il se morfondrait en excuses et me demanderait si je voulais toujours être sa petite amie. Comme quoi les choses s'arrangent toujours.

Je lève le combiné et compose son numéro.

- Bonjour, répond une voix ensommeillée (oups, j'avais oublié qu'il était 2 h. du matin)

- Salut Marc. C'est Lily. Comment va ta jambe?

- Ma jambe? Mais putain Lil, ta bu ou quoi? De quoi tu parles?

- Tu… tu n'as pas eu un accident d'auto? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Non. Lily, arrête de chercher des excuses pour m'appeler. C'est fini, nous deux. Oublie moi et oublie mon numéro.

Et il raccroche. IL M'A RACCROCHÉ AU NEZ!!! Le salaud. Furieuse, je ferme le téléphone et prends mon manteau. Je dois me rafraîchir les idées. À l'évidence, quelque chose m'échappe.

Je marche dans le froid. Les nuits de novembre ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus torride. Mes pas me mènent à l'appart de ma meilleure amie Kate, elle, saura quoi faire. Sans cogner, je rentre et allume les lumières dans l'entrée. Pendant que j'enlève mes souliers, j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher. Kate m'accueille avec un sourire endormi.

- Ça t'arrive pas de dormir aux heures normales? demande-t-elle en riant.

J'adore cette fille. Voyez-vous, n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait dit de m'en aller et m'aurait claqué la porte au nez avant que je puisse m'expliquer. Mais pas Kate. Elle me dévisage, puis demande :

- Une tasse de thé?

- Avec plaisir, dis-je en enlevant mon manteau.

Nous nous installons au salon et je me lance :

- Marc m'a plaquée.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Je croyais que ça allait bien, vous deux.

- Moi aussi, justement. Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas son type.

- Ce gars-là ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, déclare-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. Et puis de toutes façons il était moche. Tu ne perds rien Lil, c'était un connard. Je l'ai vu dès que je l'ai rencontré la première fois mais je n'osais pas te le dire, au cas ou tu serais vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Vous voyez? Je savais bien qu'elle réglerait mon problème. En trois phrases, elle m'a complètement remonté le moral. Cette fille est un vrai bijou. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore célibataire?

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit se fait entendre et qu'un homme dans la vingtaine fait son entrée dans le salon. Il est très, très beau et bien bâti pour ne rien gâcher. (Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de Kate qui est célibataire) Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil et, pas gêné le moins du monde (il est en boxers quand même…) me sourit.

- Euh..Lily, voici Sirius, fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Enchanté, dit celui-ci en inclinant la tête (c'est fou ce qu'il est mignon…mais ou est-ce qu'elle les trouve? T.T )

- Moi de même, je réponds en prenant mon ton le plus intelligent possible (bah quoi, peut-être que Kate voudrait bien me le laisser quand ce sera fini entre eux deux…). Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure.

- C'est correct Lil, on ne dormait pas vraiment…

- Oh, j'écarquillai les yeux (merde, c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ces affaires-là)

Kate et Sirius se regardent puis éclatent de rire. Deux secondes plus tard je les rejoins (c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir l'air embarrassée). Quand on se calme enfin, Kate me propose de rester dormir chez elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatiguée alors c'est avec joie que je prends l'oreiller et la couverture qu'elle me tendait et m'installe sur le canapé. On se souhaite bonne nuit et puis ils vont se coucher.

Moi, je m'endors hyper vite, même après ma journée émotionnellement chargée. Peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, ce Marc. C'est vrai quoi, maintenant que j'y repense, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid de savoir que je ne le reverrai plus. Demain, je serai célibataire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Deux mois. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment tenu deux longs mois avec ce type? Bon, comme je disais, demain je serai célibataire et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant. Je commencerai à travailler très fort à mon boulot et tout le monde se dira que je suis un exemple à suivre. J'aurai une augmentation et je grimperai dans des plus hauts statuts. À la fin de l'année, il y aura une photo dans le journal avec en gros titre « La célibataire qui voit grand ». Et tout le monde se rappellera de moi comme la fille ayant réussi sa vie à la perfection sans même avoir un petit ami. Sur cette note joyeuse et révélatrice sur mon futur, je m'endors, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Je sais, c'est vachement bon. C'est pour cela que vous attenderez la suite avec impatience. Je vous comprends...(bah quoi...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :)

CHAPITRE 2

Bon ok, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux qualifiée dans mon travail. Mais que voulez vous? La médecine ça n'a rien de facile. Ëtre infirmière est une responsabilité énorme. Alors c'est possible qu'on ne parle pas de moi dans le journal. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à rester bosser durant des heures supplémentaires. Yes! Il est cinq heures!!! J'attrape mon sac et me rue hors de l'hôpital.

Arrivée chez moi, je me détends. Une autre journée de finie. Je regarde mes messages. Kate a appelé. J'écoute le message : « Salut Lily! Devine quoi? Samedi, c'est la fête du meilleur ami de Sirius et il organise un gros party eeeeeeet… ON EST INVITÉES!!! C'est pas génial ça? Tu pourras enfin te trouver un petit ami! Bon je passe te prendre vers sept heures ok? Ah, et, j'oubliais, s'il te plait ne mets pas ton haut beige. Il est franchement laid. Et le vert aussi. Tu sais quoi? Je viens ce soir. On va se faire une séance d'essayage. À plus! »

&&&

Séance d'essayage, mon œil! Après avoir passé moins de 15 minutes à fouiller dans mes vêtements, Kate déclare qu'on va magasiner. Et quand Kate magasine, c'est toute une histoire. On a fait tellement de boutiques que je ne me souviens même plus des premières. Enfin, on est dans les cabines d'essayage en train d'essayer nos derniers choix.

J'essayais justement une minijupe rose quand mon portable sonne. Je regarde autour de moi et me rends à l'évidence. Je l'ai oublié devant la cabine, avec mon sac. Bon, pas de panique. Je vais simplement sortir de la cabine et aller le chercher vite fait. J'ai pas le temps de mettre un haut.

Je sors de la cabine comme une furie et agrippe mon sac. Je fouille dedans mais mon portable n'y est pas. Merde!

- C'est ça que tu cherches? demande une voix (masculine) derrière moi.

Je me retourne d'un bond et manque d'asséner un coup de sac au mec devant moi. Heureusement, il l'évite de justesse. Il tient mon portable dans sa main et me sourit d'un air narquois. Non, mais je rêve! Il se fout de ma geule!

- C'est la nouvelle mode? demande-t-il en pointant mon soutien-gorge.

- Non, pas du tout. Je peux ravoir mon portable s'il te plaît?

Il sourit toujours. En plus il est craquant. Il a un visage enfantin et des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Il me tend gentiment mon portable et continue de me fixer. Merde. Je fais quoi, moi?

- Euh… merci. Au revoir…euh…

- James. Moi c'est James. Et toi?

- Lily. Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'habiller…

- Tu es très bien comme ça pourtant, il me sourit.

Je pique un fard et tourne les talons. Vite, ma cabine! Une fois à l'intérieur, je soupire. Il n'y a que moi à qui ça arrive ces choses-là!

Je me change et sors. En passant à la caisse, j'aperçois James qui sort du magasin en compagnie d'une fille blonde. D'autant que je peux le constater, elle est vraiment belle. Merde. Pourquoi tous les beaux mecs sont-ils pris?

Après avoir déposé Kate chez elle, je rentre chez moi, un peu boudeuse. J'espère sincèrement rencontrer quelqu'un au party du meilleur ami de Sirius. J'en ai plus que marre d'être célibataire.

* * *

Troisième chapitre dans deux jours. 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici ce que vous attendiez tous avec tant d'imaptience.. le prochain chapitre ou Lily est dans la merde (ou autre chose). Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 3

Beurk. Dégoûtant. Un bébé. Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je ne déteste pas les enfants juste parce qu'ils crient, morvent, courent partout et foutent tout en désordre. Je les déteste aussi parce que l'un des leurs vient de me vomir dessus. Je regarde discrètement ma montre. Quatre heures et demie. Merde. Je file hors de cet endroit maudit qu'est la « salle de jeux » de l'hôpital et vais laver mon chandail. La tache ne veut pas partir! Je frotte comme une enragée alors que la porte s'ouvre et que Becky rentre. Becky est une collègue, mais aussi une amie avec qui on rigole tout le temps.

- Laisse tomber Lily, tu laveras ça en fin de semaine. Tu peux plutôt venir m'aider? Je suis coincée avec Sara-la-chiante. S'il te plaît, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Une histoire de gars qui a eu un accident de vélo.

- Tu sais bien que je la déteste Becky! dit-je, mais, voyant sa mine déconfite, me reprends. Ok, ok, je viens. Mais juste quelques minutes, hein?

Je la suis dans le couloir bleu et on rentre ensemble dans une chambre bleue, par une porte (allez, essayez de deviner!) bleue. Je hais le bleu. Au milieu de la chambre sur le lit se tient un garçon au genou écorché. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fallu que quelqu'un vienne aider Sara. Au fait, Sara est une vieille employée dont le seul loisir est de nous emmerder. D'où son surnom.

- Occupez vous de ce petit garçon, dit Sara en faisant mine de partir.

- Et pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas le faire toute seule? répliquais-je.

- Ceci n'est pas de mon ressort, Liliane. (Je hais qu'on m'appelle Liliane) Et, en passant, je crois que tu devrais changer de parfum, déclare-t-elle en plissant le nez, avant de partir.

Et voilà, non seulement je ressemble à un désastre naturel, mais en plus je sens mauvais à cause de ce petit monstre. C'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ces choses là.

Je finis vite fait de m'occuper du petit garçon avec Becky et on commence à marcher vers les vestiaires, car il est maintenant cinq heures cinq. On rentre dans l'ascenseur. Les vestiaires sont deux étages en dessous. On s'arrête sur l'autre étage et là, j'ai un haut le cœur quand je vois qui se tient devant la porte. Le gars du magasin. James. « Non, pitié, ne rentre pas! » je crie dans ma tête. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Il me regarde, puis semble se souvenir de quelque chose. Merde.

- Lily ?

- Oui c'est moi.

J'ai une mine boudeuse, je sais. Mais il faut que j'essaye de cacher l'horrible tache de James.

- C'est quoi ça? fait-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

Merde, il l'a vu. Moi et ma chance.

- C'est une nouvelle mode.

- Comme ton soutien-gorge?

- Non celle là est une vraie!

- Tu en es certaine? Parce qu'avec cette odeur, ça ne devrait pas être très populaire…

Vous ai-je dis détester les enfants? Ce sentiment vient de se renforcer. Soudain on entend un « Ding! » et je bondis hors de l'ascenseur.

- C'est mon étage! dis-je, hyper contente de me débarrasser de lui.

- Le mien aussi.

ARGH!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi? Pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS sur moi que ça tombe? Bon, Lily, on se calme. Tu vas gentiment continuer à marcher avec lui. Inspire, expire, inspire…

- Je me demandais… tu fais quelque chose demain soir?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il vient pas juste de m'inviter à sortir là? Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'énerve quand il a ce petit air qui fait penser qu'il se moque toujours de quelqu'un mais là il n'avait pas cet air. Et dans le fond, il n'a jamais été désagréable. Et puis, c'est vrai, il faut que je l'admette enfin, je craque pour lui depuis le début.

- Parce que j'organise une fête samedi soir et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir. Si tu n'as rien à faire évidement.

Et là il me regarde avec un air tout simplement a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. Je fais quoi? Je sais, j'ai promis à Kate d'être là, mais, d'un autre côté ce qu'elle voulait c'est que je me trouve quelqu'un, non? Alors je pourrais peut-être…non. Absolument pas. Lily, reprends-toi. Arrête de le regarder et essaye de t'éclaircir les idées. Mon amitié avec Kate est toujours passée en premier. Ce n'est pas un quasi-inconnu (même atrocement mignon) qui y changerait quoi que ce soit.

- Non, je suis désolée. J'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu.

- Ah bon. D'accord, je comprends. (Il a un air si désolé que je décide presque de revenir sur ma décision. Presque.) Bon, je vais y aller. Bye!

- Au revoir, James, dis-je avec un petit sourire que James me rend.

Le party de demain soir est mieux d'en valoir la peine.

* * *

Le party va être dans le prochain chapitre. Dans deux jours :) D'ici là, Joyeux Noel à tous!!! (Ahh les cadeaux, vous avez hâte n'est-ce pas? Pfff... bande de petits matérialistes! Il faut voir la fête de Noel plus profondément... non, je niaise, moi aussi j'ai hâte aux cadeaux XD )


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un super Noel et que vous profitez bien des vacances! Voila le 4e chapitre, oubliez pas qu'il en reste encore deux autres.

CHAPITRE 4

Enfin la fin de semaine! Comme d'habitude, je fais la grasse matinée du samedi matin. Je suis de super bonne humeur. Premièrement, j'ai deux jours devant moi avant de retourner travailler et deuxièmement, ce soir, je vais à une fête qui promet d'être grandiose. D'après ce que Kate m'a raconté, l'ami de Sirius est vraiment populaire. Il y aura plein de monde à son party.

Soudain, je réalise que je ne sais absolument rien de ce mec. C'est vrai, je ne connais même pas son nom! Il faudra que je me renseigne auprès de Kate.

Je traîne toute la journée, je n'ai rien à faire. Enfin six heures et demie arrive et je commence à me préparer. Jeudi soir, avec Kate, j'ai trouvé une superbe petite jupe blanche et un petit haut rouge. Je les enfile rapidement puis me regarde dans le miroir. Je jette un coup d'œil distrait à la trousse de maquillage que Marc m'a donné pour mon anniversaire et prends un lipgloss qui traîne. En fait, je déteste le maquillage. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être moi-même. Kate dit que je suis complètement folle.

J'essaye vainement d'arranger mes cheveux mais décide finalement de les laisser détachés. Pour une fois qu'ils n'ont pas une forme bizarre. Je suis en train de mettre mes chaussures quand on sonne à la porte. J'attrape mon sac et file dehors. Kate me sourit et on monte dans sa voiture. Elle a une adorable Coccinelle rouge. Moi, je suis bien trop fauchée pour me permettre une voiture. On met la musique à fond et on démarre.

&&&

Bon, on est arrivés. Nous avons pris Sirius avec nous parce qu'il sait ou habite son meilleur ami (sans blague!). Kate gare la voiture devant une énorme maison. On entraperçoit aussi un jardin gigantesque d'où nous proviennent les bruits de musique et de conversations animées. Il flotte dans l'air une délicieuse odeur de barbecue. Mince alors, ce gars sait comment faire la fête! J'ai déjà hâte d'entrer.

On monte les (nombreux) escaliers et on cogne à la (gigantesque) porte. La porte s'entrouvre et la musique nous assourdit pendant quelques instants. Puis, j'entends quelqu'un crier : « Dave, baisse la musique un peu! ». Hmm…cette voix me dit quelque chose. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre grande ouverte et devinez un peu qui je vois? James. Bien sûr. C'est juste à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de choses. Il a l'air sonné (j'ai sûrement le même air scotché au visage). Sirius prend la parole :

- Salut James! Voici Kate, ma petite amie. Et elle, c'est Lily, sa meilleure amie.

- Ça alors! Quelle coïncidence! Moi je croyais que tu avais inventé quelque chose pour ne pas venir…

- Hein? fait Sirius, un peu perdu. J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi?

- En fait, je dis, pour ne pas rester là à dévisager James, on s'est déjà rencontrés. À deux reprises.

- Super! Alors James, tu nous laisses entrer ou tu veux qu'on force le passage? dit Sirius avec un air malicieux.

- Désolé. Entrez.

On entre, et c'est là que j'aperçois la plus gigantesque et magnifique demeure au monde. Même avec tout ce monde, elle n'est pas pleine à craquer, comme dans la plupart des fêtes. M'arrachant à ma contemplation, Kate me tire vers le comptoir des boissons. J'en prends une, forte, et pars à la recherche de mon futur petit ami.

&&&

Ouf! J'ai rencontré tellement de monde, que je suis sure de ne pas me souvenir de tous les noms. À moins que ce ne soit dû à l'alcool. N'empêche que je suis là, assise dans sur le sofa avec un garçon plutôt mignon qui me parle. Inlassablement. J'ai cessé de l'écouter depuis longtemps, me contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. Parlant de ma tête, il faut souligner qu'elle tourne et que, si je n'étais pas assise, je crois que je m'écroulerais par terre. Merde. J'ai encore trop forcé sur la boisson. Mais il faut dire que, quand j'ai vu James parler avec toutes ces filles, toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres, j'ai complètement perdu la boule. C'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait autant d'effet.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où pourraient se trouver Kate et Sirius. De toute façon, ils m'ont dit qu'ils coucheraient ici et Kate m'a passé les clés de sa voiture pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

C'est curieux, le gars à côté de moi a arrêté de parler. Merde. Il m'a sûrement posé une question. Je réponds, le plus naturellement possible :

- Oh oui, je pense comme toi.

Il arque un sourcil puis regarde la personne à côté de lui (que je viens de remarquer). Il se lève et annonce :

- Ouais, c'est bon, je te la laisse.

J'ose enfin lever les yeux et je vois James qui se tient devant moi. Il s'assoit.

- Ça va? fait-il, avec un air inquet.

- Meuh parfaitement! dis-je, un tout petit peu chancelante.

- Tu es sûre? Je t'ai vu ingurgiter toutes ces boissons les unes après les autres et je crois sérieusement que tu es bourrée.

- Pas du tout! Regarde, je peux marcher!

En parlant, je me lève et essaye de faire un pas. Malheureusement je titube et manque de me casser la figure contre la petite table. Au dernier moment, je sens deux bras puissants me rattraper et me relever. James me regarde, définitivement soucieux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez viens, je vais te monter dans une chambre. Tu ne peux pas revenir chez toi comme ça.

Je hoche la tête et le suis docilement au deuxième étage. Il me tient par la taille pour éviter que je tombe. Il avance et me conduit jusqu'à la dernière chambre du couloir, sans aucun doute la sienne (bah quoi, il y a un écriteau avec « JAMES » d'écrit dessus…). Il m'installe sur le lit et fait mine de se retourner.

- Euh, James. Je crois que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je le sens monter dans ma gorge. Je bondis vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et me baisse au dessus de la cuvette juste à temps. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne et je me sens comme dans un rêve. Un rêve pas très joli à voir.

Je sens James qui arrive par derrière. Il prend doucement ma tête dans ses mains et retient mes cheveux. Une fois que c'est terminé, je flush la toilette et me dirige vers le lavabo. Je prends de l'eau dans ma bouche puis la recrache ensuite. Je fais cela plusieurs fois avant de me laver le visage. Putain, l'eau froide, ça réveille. Enfin, pas pour longtemps parce que la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'être tombée dans les bras de James en pleurant. Si mes souvenirs sont bons (ce dont je doute un peu), il me chuchotait que c'était pas grave, que ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Enfin peut-être un peu parce que c'est la première fois que je me bourre vraiment. Mais c'était aussi des larmes de joie. Parce qu'il était là, avec moi, et que je ressentais un indescriptible sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas eu assez d'emmerdements dans ce chapitre. Mais vous en faites pas, je promets de me rattraper dans les deux autres! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup celui là. En fait je les aime tous.. ils sont tellement bons...

CHAPITRE 5

Aie! Ma tête va exploser. J'ai la geule de bois, et pas une petite à part ça. J'ouvre un œil, pour le refermer immédiatement. Ce n'est pas ma chambre. J'ai dû être kidnappée. C'est sûrement ça. Je ne me souviens pourtant de rien, ma tête me fait trop mal. La porte n'est pas fermée. Je n'entends aucun bruit en bas, il doit être tôt. Et si je les prenais par surprise et que je réussissais à m'échapper? Je pourrais avertir la police… à moins, bien sûr, qu'ils ne m'aient amené à un endroit éloigné et désertique. Bon, je vais essayer, coûte que coûte, de m'enfuir. Je m'assois doucement sur mon lit, et m'apprête à bondir vers la porte. Soudain, j'entends un grognement tout près de moi. Évidemment, j'étais surveillée! Vite, je saute du lit, et me rue sur la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, j'aperçois des escaliers et m'élance à leur encontre. J'entends des pas derrière moi, alors j'accélère. Arrivée aux escaliers, je les dévale. Un peu trop vite cependant, car je manque une marche et tombe à la renverse au bas des escaliers. Mon poursuiveur me rattrape, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai la bonne idée de crier. J'espère en tout cas qu'on n'est pas en plein désert.

- À l'aiiideeeeeeeeee!!! je crie comme une enragée.

On plaque une main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je mords dedans de toutes mes forces et essaye de m'échapper. Ce faisant, j'entends d'autres pas dévaler les escaliers. Merde, les renforts arrivent. Deux paires de mains m'agrippent et me plaquent au sol. Je ferme les yeux. Il y a juste à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses. N'importe qui d'autre serait déjà loin devant et moi, je suis là, plaquée au sol par mes deux agresseurs. J'ouvre un œil. Deux visages sont penchés au dessus de moi. Soudain, ma mémoire revient. Sirius, le party, James et les innombrables verres d'alcool bus hier soir. Voilà d'où vient mon mal de tête! Contente d'avoir élucidé ce mystère, je souris. Sirius et James (mes agresseurs) se regardent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'écrie Sirius.

- Rien du tout! Elle s'est juste réveillée et elle est partie en courant! J'ai voulu la rattraper, pour voir ce qui se passe et puis elle a déboulé les escaliers. Comme je me penchais pour l'aider à se relever, elle s'est mise à crier à l'aide.

Sur ce, ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, attendant visiblement des explications. Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose. J'étais pressée? Alors pourquoi avoir crié à l'aide? Autre chose. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais enfermé mon bébé dans la voiture et qu'il était tout seul et qu'il fallait faire vite parce qu'il était en ce moment même en train de suffoquer? Et j'aurais crié à l'aide parce qu'il fallait aider mon bébé. C'était bon, mais je savais qu'ils savaient tous les deux que je n'avais jamais eu d'enfant. Et merde.

- Je… je croyais que j'avais été kidnappée, fis-je, presque en chuchotant, tant cela me semblait ridicule maintenant que j'y repensais.

Les deux garçons se regardent et explosent de rire. Je n'y comprends rien, ça n'a rien de drôle, pourtant! Quand ils se calment enfin, ils sont tous les deux rouges. James essuie une larme et me regarde.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un toi. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, et, tout de suite, tu penses à un kidnapping! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de te suivre, sinon tu serais allée crier au meurtre chez les voisins!

Je lui fais une grimace, tandis qu'il repart d'un grand rire. Je me relève et me mets, tant bien que mal, à remonter les escaliers. J'ai toujours cet affreux mal de tête. Je sens soudain un bras rassurant autour de ma taille et James m'aide à monter les marches. Il a toujours un sourire accroché au visage mais il me dit doucement :

- Ne le prends pas mal Lily, c'était juste tellement inattendu. Je savais que tu était quelqu'un de spécial, mais là, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

- Mouais… dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour la geule de bois?

- Ouais, attends-moi je te l'apporte.

En l'attendant, je profite du fait qu'il n'est pas là pour regarder toutes ses photos. Il y en a plusieurs sur lesquelles il est avec cette fille blonde. Déçue, je m'assois sur son lit. Il arrive une minute plus tard avec un Advil et un verre d'eau. Je les prends et avale mon cachet. Je me lève.

- Bon, merci pour tout, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ah… tu as quelque chose de prévu? demande-t-il d'un air vraiment peiné.

J'hésite un instant entre lui mentir ou lui dire que non, je n'ai rien de prévu mais que je ne peux pas rester puisque j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir me séparer de lui, alors qu'il a une petite amie. Finalement, j'opte pour un juste milieu.

- Non, mais je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je n'avais même pas prévu dormir ici.

Son visage s'illumine aussitôt.

- Mais tu ne me déranges absolument pas! De toutes façons, Sirius et Kate vont rester pour la journée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas autant.

Et merde. Qu'est ce que je réponds? Je ne vais quand même pas partir en courant alors qu'il est aussi aimable (et craquant). Et puis où est le mal de passer la journée avec un gars super mignon, drôle et qui semble tenir à votre présence? Sérieusement, je ne le vois pas. Mais, attention Lily, il n'est pas à toi.

- C'est d'accord, fais-je en souriant.

On descend tous les deux à la cuisine pour retrouver Sirius et Kate, endormie mais hilare car Sirius venait de lui raconter l'épisode de tout à l'heure. Après le petit déjeuner, on s'installe dans le jardin pour profiter du beau temps. Sirius est en train de nous raconter une de ses péripéties très peu croyables avec le garde du corps privé de son ex-petite amie, quand on sonne à la porte. On se regarde tous, puis :

- C'n'est pas moi qui y vais! disent Sirius, James et Kate dans un bel ensemble

Soupirant, je me lève et marche en traînant des pieds vers la porte. C'est sûrement un des amis de James qui vient chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié hier soir. J'ouvre la porte.

- Bonjour! Est-ce que James est là?

C'est elle. C'est la fille blonde. C'est juste à moi que ça arrive, ces affaires-là.

* * *

Voilà.. il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Snif, snif. À dans deux jours! 


	6. Chapter 6

Eh oui, c'est bien le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

CHAPITRE 6

- Alors? Est-ce qu'il est là? la fille blonde s'impatienta.

- Euh… non. En fait, il est sorti promener son chien il y a à peine 5 minutes. Il devrait revenir dans une demi heure.

- Son chien? Mais il n'a pas de chien.

- Tu ne dois évidemment pas être au courant, il l'a reçu pour son anniversaire.

À ce moment là, je pus clairement lire l'étonnement sur son visage. Quoi? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis quelque peu possessive. Même si c'est envers quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) qui ne m'appartient pas.

- Ah bon, alors..

- Lily? Tout va bien? Qui est à la porte? fait la voix de James depuis le jardin.

Et merde. C'est pas mon jour de chance (en ai-je déjà eu un?). Je souris le plus naturellement à la fille devant moi. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent.

- Il doit être rentré, dis-je avec mon ton le plus aimable.

- Oh, c'est toi Élise! Je suis content de te revoir!

Et là, il se tombent dans les bras. J'aimerais tellement la frapper et lui arracher tous ses cheveux un à un, à cette Élise! Imperceptiblement, mon pied bouge la poubelle à côté de l'entrée. Quand Élise et James se séparent, elle tombe à la renverse. Yey! Un point pour moi!

- Ma cheville! Je crois qu'elle est foulée! pleurniche-t-elle.

- Attends je vais aller chercher de la glace, lance James.

Et là, juste avant de sortir, il me lance un regard rempli de reproches. Il m'a vu. Et merde. Maintenant, il pense que je ne suis qu'une folle enragée qui essaye de le séparer de sa petite amie. Quoique… il n'a pas totalement tort.

- Tiens. Lily, tu pourrais s'il te plait aider Élise à aller s'installer dans le jardin? Je vais aller chercher des boissons.

- Mmmouais, d'accord.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'aide à se relever. Ensuite je la laisse s'accrocher à moi jusqu'au jardin. Arrivées là, Sirius et Kate l'accueillent comme si elle était une handicapée ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou est passée la solidarité de Kate? Je m'installe par terre, boudeuse. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres bavardent et découvrent qu'ils ont plein de points en commun. Je détourne la tête pour apercevoir une paire de jambes. C'est James.

- Voilà la boisson de mademoiselle. Euh… Lily? Dis moi que tu n'es pas assise sur les tulipes de maman!

Je me lève en vitesse pour constater les dégâts. J'ai encore gaffé. Les tulipes sont complètement fichues. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, paniquée, avant de me rappeler qu'elle est couverte de boue. Merveilleux. Je dois avoir l'air d'une fille qui vient de sortir de la forêt qu'elle n'a pas quitté depuis 20 ans.

- On peut faire quelque chose? je demande piteusement pendant que Élise s'affaire autour des fleurs sacrées.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Donnez moi une demi heure.

- C'est bon, on va rentrer en attendant, fait James d'une mine lugubre.

Avec ma chance, ça devait être des fleurs avec une grande valeur sentimentale. En tout cas, la mine de James me fait penser à celle de quelqu'un qui attend les résultats d'une opération qu'a reçu son meilleur ami.

- Je… je vais aller aux toilettes.

Je sors presque en courant de la pièce. Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi? Je retiens difficilement mes larmes et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Ma jupe est fichue. Je crois que je devrais sérieusement penser à rentrer chez moi. Ici, je ne fais qu'empirer la situation. Je vais annoncer mon départ aux autres quand j'entends des cris de joie. C'est James. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, il fait tourner Élise dans les airs et dit :

- Tu es incroyable! Je croyais sérieusement qu'elles étaient fichues. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui me reste de maman. On devrait aller fêter ça!

- Ouais! s'exclame joyeusement Sirius

Ils se dirigent tous vers la porte d'entrée. Moi, je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier. Je fixe le vide. Comment se fait-il que je sois capable de repousser en 5 petites minutes le seul garçon qui ne m'ait jamais plu à ce point? Je ferme les yeux, prête à pleurer toutes mes gaffes quand je sens quelqu'un s'accroupir près de moi.

- Lily? Ça va? On t'attend tous dans l'auto.

Comment se fait-il qu'il veuille encore de moi? Ça devait être Kate qui leur avait rappelé ma présence.

- Je ne viens pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui.

Et là, je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe à mes pieds. En fait, c'est juste James qui me prend délicatement dans ses bras puis me serre fort en chuchotant :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que ces maudites fleurs représentaient pour moi. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas à cause de ça.

- Ce n'est pas juste ça! Je suis TOUJOURS en train de gaffer, peu importe ce que je fais. J'ai été méchante envers Élise, juste parce que je lui en voulais d'être ta petite amie et maintenant tu dois me détester.

Maintenant mes sanglots sont rendus si horriblement forts que je suis incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Soudainement, j'entends James qui éclate de rire. Je le regarde avec des gros yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle? Je ne vois vraiment pas…

- C'est juste que… (il continue à rire, puis se calme enfin) tu n'as rien compris. Premièrement, Élise est la sœur de Sirius. Il n'a jamais été question de sortir avec elle! Et deuxièmement, je suis loin de te détester. C'est vrai que tu peux être sacrément maladroite, mais c'est ce qui te rend spéciale. Sérieusement, à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es dans le pétrin. Et je trouve que c'est tellement plus intéressant ainsi. Je ne pourrais jamais imaginer de vivre une vie tranquille sans tes incessantes péripéties, maintenant que je te connais.

Et là, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Et vous savez quoi? Pour une fois, je crois que ça a vraiment valu la peine de me foutre dans la merde. Et pour une fois, je suis contente que ce qui m'arrive n'arrive qu'à moi.

FIN

* * *

Snif, snif. C'est déjà fini. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé les reviews, sachez que bien des auteurs n'écriraient pas si vous n'étiez pas là. Pour répondre à la question de **Puky **, oui, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic. Pas encore terminée et dans un style complètement différent. Ça me tentait d'essayer autre chose. Venez y faire un tour si ça vous dit, ça s'appellera "Fraises", encore avec Lily et James. 


End file.
